Professeur d'éducation sexuelle? Et puis quoi encore?
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Si on lui avait dit que lui, Severus Snape, se retrouverait dans cette situation, non seulement il aurait lancé un sort au gêneur, mais il aurait planifié son suicide avant que "ça" n'arrive. Severus soupira intérieurement devant les centaines d'yeux rivés sur lui. (Explicit; Threesome; Post-Guerre; Majeurs)


J'avoue que j'étais étonnamment inspirée... Hé. Je me lance dans le Harry Potter! Et quoi de mieux que l'un de mes personnages préférés en premier plan? C'est le Jeudi des cadeaux! Je vais poster un deuxième O.S sur Harry Potter (couple Draco/Hermione), allez le voir!

* * *

 **Dazed. (Ahuri.)**

* * *

Severus soupira de dépit. Ça y est, se dit il avec cette touche dramatique qui le caractérisait tant. Pendant une semaine il avait prié Morgana pour que cette épée de Damoclès ne l'atteigne pas, mais sans succès. Il avait _bel_ et _bien_ été savamment haché puis cuit à point.

Son regard noir se perdit sur la centaine d'étudiants majeurs et vaccinés devant lui. Ils semblaient tous être aussi "détendus" que lui. Une très lourde hyperbole bien entendu. Il se retint de ricaner sobrement. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à se sentir… envahi, par manque de meilleur terme. Envahi et infiniment déstabilisé. Il inspira profondément en espérant secrètement s'étouffer par une quelconque inadvertance. Il aurait réellement préféré être partout sauf ici.

 _Partout._

Si on lui avait dit que lui, Severus Snape, se retrouverait dans cette situation, non seulement il aurait lancé un sort au gêneur, mais il aurait planifié son suicide avant que "ça" n'arrive. Severus soupira intérieurement devant les centaines d'yeux rivés sur lui.

—Bonjour, commença-t-il de son usuelle voix aigre teintée de sarcasme. Cela se révèlerait futile de me présenter au vu des récents... événements. Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'Éducation Sexuelle. Prenez vos sacs, sortez vos livres et surtout: pas un bruit.

* * *

Lui. Un professeur d'éducation sexuelle. Et puis quoi encore ? Quelle idée grotesque ! Poudlard n'était décidément plus ce qu'elle était. Il est vrai que les étudiants n'avaient pas été si mauvais que ce qu'il avait initialement pensé. Même le Trio d'Or s'était tenu à carreaux. Il dû avouer que les deux premiers cours ne s'étaient pas plus mal passés…

Après le choc de l'annonce ayant suivi son introduction, deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était établi un silence aussi gêné que gênant qui lui avait même fait hausser un sourcil. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait face à un tel silence c'était durant la bataille finale qui avait opposé le garçon qui avait survécu à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Ce silence avait suivi la défaite du Lord Voldemort avant que le ciel ne soit témoin des cris de joies de la population présente sur le champ de bataille. Se rappeler de toute cette effervescence l'avait instantanément mis plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà et c'était peu de le dire.

Il se rappela avoir fait une remarque sarcastique sur leur inhabituelle docilité ainsi que sur leur intérêt évident pour la matière d'après les récentes punitions accordées aux élèves fraudeurs la nuit. Effectivement, les élèves attrapés —étrangement presque tous Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle— étaient souvent des couples excités à l'idée de pouvoir explorer leur sexualité à l'insu de tous, dans un sombre couloir de Poudlard. Ils avaient visiblement oublié la présence pesante et quasi omnisciente du chef de la maison Serpentard ainsi que de Rusard et sa miss Teigne.

Plus le premier que le dernier, étrangement...

Severus pesta contre les hormones de ses étudiants. Après la guerre, il semblerait que la nature soit revenue en force et il n'était pas rare qu'au détour d'un couloir il entende des conversations —parfois des gémissements!— qu'il aurait vendu père et mère pour ne jamais entendre.

Aujourd'hui, il donnait le troisième cours de la matière la plus stupide de l'année. Bien qu'il n'ait pas hâte de se retrouver devant une horde d'adolescents tardifs, il s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de classe. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire ces jeunes, livrés à eux-mêmes et à leurs hormones, si personne n'était derrière eux pour les surveiller?

* * *

Severus fit une deuxième fois le tour de la classe avec ses yeux. Il fit un tour complet de plus juste pour être sûr et certain qu'il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix.

—Oui, Miss Granger?, fit finalement Severus d'un air extrêmement ennuyé.

—La prostate est une glande qui fait partie de l'appareil reproducteur masculin, répondit la brunette en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Severus regretta l'époque où la jeune fille, bientôt femme, possédait de très visibles dents du bonheur. Il aurait tout donné pour que les nouveaux attributs physiques de la femelle ne le gêne pas autant. Il soupira intérieurement. Et il fallait bien sûr que le sujet de conversation soit porté sur le sexe… Il s'était toujours douté qu'il avait été maudit dans une autre vie.

—Mais encore?, continua-t-il froidement en continuant par observer la tête surmontée de folles boucles brunes.

—Elle est située sous la vessie, en avant du rectum.

—Et?, poursuivit-il en prêtant plus attention aux lèvres rougies chimiquement de la jeune femme qu'à ses propos.

—Elle entoure le canal-

Encore un changement de taille: Hermione Granger s'était mise à se maquiller. Rien de bien extravagant, bien entendu. Mais suffisamment déstabilisant pour ne pas laisser Severus indifférent.

Quatre saisons.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu durant quatre putains de saisons et voilà comment elle lui revenait? En resemblant à une putain de nymphe?

Malédiction.

—-sseur?, fit la voix cristalline.

—Oui, je vous écoute, Miss Granger, mentît il avec toute la dextérité dont il put faire preuve dans ses conditions. Mais c'est tellement ennuyant que je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tout votre blabla est tiré du manuel: « L'Anatomie et Sa Connaissance ». N'avez-vous pas autre chose à nous apprendre ?

—Je vous demande pardon?, fit elle choquée par l'ennui profond qui semblait suinter par tous les pores de la peau de l'homme âgé.

—Miss Granger, si mon cours ne consistait qu'à réciter le contenu d'un livre, pensez-vous que ma présence ici serait nécessaire ?

—...

—Vous ne répondez pas? Est-ce parce qu'aucun livre que vous ayez déjà lu ne traite de la question que je viens de vous poser?

Severus entendit des ricanements tout en observant la jeune fille serrer fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il eut soudainement envie d'aller plus loin dans sa remarque. Il se leva, se saisit d'une craie blanche et s'approcha du tableau derrière son bureau.

Sujet: Opinion sur le plaisir, ses différentes formes et les parties sensibles de l'anatomie humaine.

—Minimum 30 cm de parchemin. Inutile de vous préciser que le rendu sera noté. Vous avez 2 heures.

Puis il s'assit et sortit de son sac, d'un air parfaitement détendu, des copies à corriger. Immédiatement, les étudiants s'emparèrent de parchemins et d'encre à plume. Voilà de quoi les occuper le reste de la séance, songea victorieusement Severus sans prendre la peine de retenir son contentement. Il ne vit pas le regard miel posé sur lui, ni la langue séductrice qui passa lentement sur des lèvres affamées.

* * *

« **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?** »

Cette question semblait être le nouveau Leitmotiv de Severus depuis le début de la correction du contrôle surprise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'écrire les jolis traits de la lettre A, de Acceptable, sur les copies de ses élèves. C'était une première!

Croyez le ou non, il était rare qu'il donne plus qu'un D, pour Désolant, et la plupart de ses corrections finissaient avec un T, pour Troll, majuscule écrit rouge sur beige en plein milieu des parchemins de ses chers étudiants. Il détestait royalement perdre son temps sur des copies insipides. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Aujourd'hui il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait eu absolument de tout. De la classique position du missionnaire à la sodomie couplée au chevauchement.

Quelqu'un —son cher neveu, Draco— avait même vanté les fétiches sur les parties du corps tels que les seins ou les mains ainsi que les immenses avantages d'être bisexuel… Deux hommes et une femme dans une même pièce pouvaient effectivement faire de grandes choses… Severus en prit largement conscience en lisant avec une curiosité non feinte la copie du blondinet. Il devait avouer qu'il en était resté sur sa faim. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire un tour dans le cerveau tordu de Draco.

De si grandes imaginations dans de si petits crânes. De qui se moquait on? Il n'avait strictement rien à leur apprendre de plus sur la sexualité. Si seulement la Potion les motivait de la même manière, déplora-t-il. Il y aurait eu une impressionnante vague de révolutions dans le monde sorcier depuis belle lurette!

Il soupira en constatant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule copie. Sa copie « préférée ». Il la traquait, la sortait du lot, et la conservait toujours en bas de toutes les autres. Quel hypocrite, se dit il en contemplant l'écriture fluide et parfaitement agencée sur le parchemin devant lui. Il se leva et s'assit dans son canapé près d'un feu qui ronflait sagement dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait?, se demanda Severus à voix haute.

C'était nouveau. Granger lui avait laissé un petit sommaire. Il se saisit de sa tasse de thé encore fumante et entreprit de parcourir la table de matière improvisée de son étudiante la plus brillante. Deux titres sortirent du lot et attirèrent vraiment son attention. La première traitait de la diabolisation du plaisir solitaire —aka la masturbation— et la seconde, mais pas la moins intéressante, se situait juste avant la conclusion.

« Les plaisirs du corps domestiqués par la raison conduisent au bonheur. »

—Quelle sera la nouvelle connerie?, ricana Severus.

L'homme ténébreux se cala confortablement dans son canapé et entreprit une lecture lente et critique du document entre ses mains. Il se demanderait toujours comment elle pouvait écrire aussi vite. En 2h, elle était capable de tellement de choses avec de si petites mains. D'adorables, puissantes mais si petites mains.

Severus secoua sa tête lorsque ses pensées s'égarèrent un peu trop loin. Maudit soit Draco ainsi que son paragraphe sur les fétiches ! S'il n'avait pas été aussi confortablement assis, il lui aurait retiré son E pour mettre une note beaucoup moins reluisante. Dans sa lecture, il arriva enfin à la dernière partie qui l'intéressait. Comme d'habitude, son rendu était excellent.

" Le corps peut être un obstacle au bonheur, un « trouble » et une « contrariété» comme disaient les Grecs."

Severus haussa un sourcil.

" Les plaisirs du corps sont utiles mais ils n'ont pas l'intelligence, puisqu'ils sont issus de la matière et sont dépendants d'elle. […] Il est donc nécessaire que la raison domine".

Il cligna deux fois des yeux. Il semblait clair et net que la fille n'avait jamais été prise comme il le fallait pour lui faire perdre la tête lors de l'acte. Quel ramassis d'âneries ! Et ce n'était pas fini apparemment !

" Le bonheur est là! Dans cette régulation, cette maîtrise des plaisirs du corps, plus que dans leur disparition par sublimation ou par le soulagement qu'entraîne leur assouvissement."

Il se tint le nez pendant quelques minutes. Il hésitait entre être heureux qu'elle donne enfin son opinion et être frustré au point même d'aller la chercher immédiatement afin de lui montrer à quel point elle avait tord. Ne lui avait-on jamais fait l'amour comme il le fallait ? Il était clair et net que Weasley, ou il ne savait qui encore !, ne faisait pas du tout son travail.

Severus soupira et posa sa tasse vide. Á défaut de pouvoir toucher à son étudiante, il aimerait lui laisser quelque chose qui signifierait bien qu'il trouvait la dernière partie de sa dissertation plus que stupide.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il s'endormit après avoir pris soin d'écrire un gigantesque E sur la copie, au lieu du parfait Optimal habituel.

* * *

—Monsieur ! C'est impossible !, s'écria pour la énième fois Hermione. Je ne peux pas avoir juste un E ! Mon parchemin était parfait ! Je l'ai relu deux fois !

—Et pourtant, Miss Granger, et pourtant…

Il jubilait intérieurement, inutile de le cacher.

—Professeur !, s'écria-t-elle dans une dernière tentative.

—Miss Granger, je vous demanderai de sortir de la salle. Notre cours est terminé depuis plus de 15 minutes et j'aimerais avoir la paix.

—Je ne partirai pas tant que… tant que…

—Tant que quoi, Miss Granger ?, demanda-t-il en cessant sa lecture pour la regarder droit dans les yeux d'un air plus qu'ennuyé.

—Je…

Elle semblait retenir des larmes de frustration. La petite Granger habituée à des Optimal ne devait pas être contente qu'une nouvelle matière la détrône. Severus eut de la peine à cacher son amusement. C'était jouissif de la voir tenter d'argumenter sans arguments.

—Draco… il a eu la même note… c'est impossible. Je…

Severus en eut assez. Il se leva et la vit reculer imperceptiblement. Un sourire mauvais orna ses lèvres.

—Vous faites preuve d'une arrogance particulièrement notoire depuis le début de cette année scolaire, Miss Granger. Est-ce l'effet de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe que vous avez reçu? Je vous conseille tout de suite de redescendre sur terre. Vos exploits durant la guerre impressionnent peut-être certains professeurs, et les enfants pré pubères mais pas moi. Et en aucun cas je ne vous permet de contester ma manière d'enseigner. Suis-je assez clair ?

Des larmes de honte roulèrent sur la joue de la fille et il se sentit frissonner. D'excitation. Elle devait sortir et vite avant qu'il ne perde la tête.

—Sortez, déclara t il froidement.

Elle s'enfuit comme une gazelle pourchassée. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses longs cheveux bouclés se balancer de gauche à droite au fur et à mesure qu'elle courait. D'ailleurs, sa jupe n'était elle pas plus courte qu'à l'accoutumée ?

Stupides Gryffondor… Ils feraient tout pour lui créer des problèmes quoiqu'il fasse.

* * *

Severus se détendit complètement dans l'immense salle d'eau réservée aux préfets des 4 maisons. À une heure aussi tardive, il était impossible qu'on vienne les déranger. Draco, à ses côtés, s'approcha de lui avec une éponge des plus étranges. Devant l'air curieux de son parrain, le blond sourit.

—C'est un Goshi-Goshi. C'est extrêmement prisé dans les bains publics japonais, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

—Bains… publics ?, s'estomaqua Severus en reculant comme il pouvait.

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, parrain, ça ne fait que du bien, ricana Draco en s'approchant avec un sourire sadique.

Severus dû avouer que se faire frotter le dos —même violemment— avait un côté agréable. Il aimait toujours autant passer du temps avec son neveu. Ce dernier s'était même montré particulièrement insistant pour qu'il vienne prendre sa douche avec lui pour qu'ils puissent partager un moment ensemble.

—Père me manque, souffla soudainement Draco sans cesser de frotter le dos de l'homme lugubre. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses mal… je sais que je devrais le détester… mais… je n'y arrive pas… Je suis fou… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

La voix de Draco s'était faite toute petite et timide vers la fin de sa tirade. Severus se tourna pour mieux lui faire face. Il contempla le portrait craché de son ex meilleur ami dans son jeune âge. Involontairement, un sourire doux lui échappa. Avant de se laisser manipuler par les idées du Lord déchu, Lucius avait été l'ami idéal pour lui. Toujours attentif et prévenant… Ils se supportaient sincèrement dans toutes les mauvaises passes. Dommage que la fin de leur amitié ait été aussi tragique…

—Je sais. Malgré tout ce que ton père a pu faire ou dire pour le compte du Lord, je sais qu'au fond il était un homme bien. Je l'ai connu avant son changement et je peux t'assurer qu'il était l'ami qu'on rêve tous d'avoir.

— ... Père ?, s'étonna Draco d'une tout petite voix.

—Oui, je parle bien de ton père, mon petit dragon.

Severus passa une main tendre dans les cheveux mouillés du blond. Ce dernier le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

—Il est ton père. Même s'il n'a pas su te protéger, il t'aimait à sa façon. Sois-en sûr, Draco.

—Oui…, souffla Draco en esquissant un sourire tremblotant.

—Bien, maintenant trêve de sentimentalisme et arrache moi toutes les peaux mortes de mon dos.

—Beurk, Sev'!, s'insurgea le blond sans pour autant s'éloigner.

—Allez. Frotte bien. Ta prochaine note en dépendra peut-être…

—Dégoûtant, grommela t il encore dans sa barbe inexistante mais en souriant discrètement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Draco arrêta tout mouvement.

—Ton cadeau arrive plus tôt que prévu, constata le blond en fronçant légèrement les sourcils et en se dépêchant de s'éloigner.

—Mon cadeau ?

—Elle doit être en colère, ricana sobrement le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers le bord de la piscine chauffante.

—Elle ?

Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Draco attrapa sa baguette et murmura un sortilège de Désillusion dans sa direction. Severus fut camouflé en se fondant dans le décor de la salle d'eau.

—On n'est jamais trop prudent, s'empressa Draco de déposer sa baguette. Désolé Sev', elle me tuerait si elle savait.

Au moment où le brun âgé voulait demander exactement ce qui se passait, la salle s'ouvrit brusquement sur la silhouette toute en courbe d'Hermione Granger. Sans son habituelle cape sur les épaules, elle était tout simplement délicieuse. Severus sentit son anatomie se réveiller contre son gré. Il se retint de maudire la Création.

—Sale Serpentard manipulateur !, s'exclama la brunette en accourant vers lui. Comment tu as eu cette note, hein ?

—Jalouse ?, taquina Draco en souriant en coin de manière suggestive. Si tu veux négocier, je ne suis pas contre te révéler certains de mes petits secrets…

—C'est parce que c'est ton parrain, c'est ça ?, l'ignora-t-elle.

Elle savait. Severus eut la sensation qu'on lui jetait de l'eau froide dessus. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? C'était l'une des informations les plus confidentielles qu'il ait pris soin de cacher. Elle n'aurait dû jamais le savoir. Draco sentit son désarroi.

—Au lieu de m'accuser comme ça, viens plus près, je commence par avoir froid…

Ceci eut le don de stopper les réflexions de Severus. Qu'avait-il dit ?

—Draco Abraxas Malfoy !, s'outra la Gryffondor.

—Allez, descend… J'ai envie…

C'est à ce moment là que Severus sut que quelque chose clochait depuis le début. Une heure aussi tardive. Leur discours presque taquin. Pendant de longues secondes, il pria les 4 enfers et Satan pour que ce qu'il pense n'arrive pas. Mais comme il était définitivement maudit, la fille fit exactement le contraire de ce qu'il priait pour éviter.

Il la vit soupirer puis adopter un air boudeur affreusement attendrissant en s'accroupissant devant Draco qui avait le bas du corps partiellement immergé dans l'eau.

—Je devais avoir un Optimal…

—Oui, oui…

—Je devais avoir la meilleure note…

—D'accord. Maintenant déshabille toi. Je commence par crever de froid.

—Et-

—Plus tard, plus tard, la coupa Draco en faisant un signe de main impatient.

La brune soupira alors et commença par détacher les boutons de sa chemise immaculée. Un à un. Très lentement. Trop même ?

De là où il était, Severus avait déjà une très bonne vue sur la petite culotte de la jeune fille toujours accroupie. Alors lorsqu'elle se mit à enlever sa chemise, il savait qu'il ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien.

—Tu es d'humeur ?, demanda doucement Draco en tendant son bras pour caresser les genoux lui faisant face.

—À quoi ?, le taquina-t-elle en découvrant une paire de sein fermement retenue dans de la lingerie de luxe.

—'Mione, miaula presque Draco en la regardant descendre l'ourlet de sa jupe avec une lenteur calculée.

La fille rit en faisant glisser la jupe sur ses cuisses. Elle se redressa et se débarrassa du vêtement en un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser loin dans la pièce.

Severus contempla le corps ferme devant lui. Elle l'avait sûrement obtenu au cours de la fameuse chasse aux horcruxes dont les détails ne furent divulgués à personne.

Quelle beauté, se disait-il. Elle l'avait bien mérité.

—Sous-vêtements, haleta Draco en glissant sa main le long de son torse pour se saisir de sa propre verge.

—Tu es plus impatient que d'habitude… c'est parce que c'est la première fois que tu me bats en cours?

Ou alors c'est le fait que son putain de parrain vous regarde peut-être !, se mortifia Severus en serrant des dents. Il se rappelait bien du fameux paragraphe sur le voyeurisme. Un long paragraphe que son cher neveu avait pris soin de rédiger avec un enthousiasme plus qu' évident. Severus avait définitivement arrêté de lire cette partie lorsque Draco avait plus ou moins insinué que ce serait meilleur si c'était un proche qui regardait l'acte sexuel. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait tout fait pour occulter la pensée que son cher neveu puisse avoir implicitement demander quelque chose de lui… Mais où diable avait-il trouvé toutes ses idées perverses et malsaines? Lucius avait largement failli sur ce plan là.

—Enlève ta culotte, susurra Draco en faisant clairement des mouvements de va et vient avec sa main sous l'eau.

Inutile de se demander ce que le blond faisait. Severus en rougit. Il ne le pensait pas aussi… débauché. Il songea sincèrement à se dévoiler et à mettre fin à cette mascarade, mais il se rendit compte qu'il voulait voir. Comme un bon putain de voyeur.

—Draco…

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la piscine et écarta les cuisses de manière à ce que le blond se retrouve au beau milieu. L'indécence de cette action si soudaine fit se mordre la lèvre Severus.

—Oui, comme ça, continua Draco en regardant fixement entre les jambes de la brune tandis que cette dernière descendait sa petite culotte.

Bientôt, le blond se retrouva devant une chaire rose qui semblait palpiter d'excitation. Il approcha sa tête et ni une ni deux il donna un coup de langue audacieux sur la surface déjà humide. Hermione gémit doucement, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, son souffle s'accélérant.

—Taquin ? Tu sembles beaucoup trop enjoué, chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Un frisson parcourut Severus et si ce n'était pas dû aux années passées au service du Seigneur des ténèbres, il se serait décomposé sur le champ à la suite de la réflexion trop exacte d'Hermione. Trop intelligente…

—J'ai juste hâte… Donne moi mon prix. Je le mérite, non ?

—Si c'est ce _genre_ de prix, je ne me suis pas encore remise de ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois. Donc c'est non.

—Tu en redemandais pourtant , lui rappela Draco sans cesser les mouvements sur son sexe.

—Je m'en fous. Ça m'a fait vraiment mal le lendemain donc tu ne passeras plus par là.

Severus eut la très désagréable impression de comprendre ce qui se négociait devant lui.

—'mione. Je ferais plus attention.

—Tu le dis à chaque fois et le lendemain je boite toujours, ne démordit pas la brune.

—… la prochaine fois alors ?, négocia t il.

—Tais-toi et regarde, répondit sèchement Hermione en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité.

Draco comme Severus furent subjugués par les mouvements sensuels de la jeune femme. Le dernier plus que le premier. C'était troublant et excitant de voir la miss je-sais-tout aussi bandante. Le brun remarqua avec désespoir, qu'il était déjà au garde à vous. Comment allait-il arriver à se retenir ? La sueur qui dévala son torse ne lui apporta pas la réponse souhaitée.

* * *

Mensonges.

—Ah ! Draco ! Ah !

Elle avait écrit que contrôler le plaisir était la clé du bonheur.

—Plus ! Ah ! Ah !

Un ramassis de mensonges.

—Regarde-toi. Tu en redemande toujours.

—Draco ! Oui !

Le blond ricana derrière elle et s'enfonça à nouveau plus profondément en elle. Elle arqua son dos pour mieux se rapprocher du corps chaud qui claquait contre ses fesses à chaque coup de rein. Elle poussa un long gémissement qui donna la chair de poule aux deux hommes.

Severus ferma une énième fois les yeux en essayant de se contrôler. Il avait de plus en plus mal à chaque essai de moins en moins réussi. Il savait d'office qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Pas tandis qu'elle se déhanchait insolemment contre un Draco plus qu'enchanté d'avoir réussi à la convaincre.

La Sodomie.

Il était témoin d' un acte de sodomie. Tout à coup, il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres imagés. Dieu, ce qu'il aurait aimé saisir les hanches rondes et s'enfoncer aussi en elle jusqu'à la garde…

Draco lâcha brusquement les hanches de la fille pour saisir à pleines mains ses seins ronds et recommencer ses coups de butoir avec plus d'enthousiasme. Hermione avait un air extatique qui était mis en valeur de profil par un nuage rouge sur ses joues d'habitude pâles.

C'en était trop. Au diable la moralité ! Severus descendit lentement sa main pour s'emparer de son sexe déjà palpitant. Il soupira de contentement.

—Draco ! Ah ! Attends ! J'ai entendu un bruit !

—Tu te fais des idées, princesse.

—Mais…

Draco lui donna une claque sur la fesse droite et lui fit perdre la tête ainsi que le fil de ses pensées. Severus le remercia intérieurement. Bien sûr, il allait le punir à la sortie —et très sévèrement— mais pour l'instant, il allait en profiter jusqu'à être repu. Au moment où il commença par bouger ses mains sous l'eau, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le faisant sursauter.

Que fait-il là ?, s'horrifia Severus. Merde ! Merde !

Ronald Weasley fixa de ses yeux bleus céruléens, les deux corps enchevêtrés devant lui. Severus constata avec horreur qu'il avait brusquement serré les poings et les dents.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix du rouquin claqua froidement dans l'air. Le professeur avait remarqué une nette maturité de la part du rouquin, le peu de fois où son regard s'était attardé sur lui. Il était devenu plus sage et il était infiniment plus grand et plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Severus voulut se saisir de sa baguette au cas où les choses déraperaient mais avant de pouvoir esquisser un pas, la voix toute aussi froide de Draco claqua.

—Elle est devant moi. Je suis derrière elle. Nous sommes nus. Et je peux attester que j'ai ma queue dans son cul, Weasley… Et elle aime ça.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Severus aurait acclamé son neveu avec une fierté notoire. Le roux sembla voir rouge.

—Vous avez promis de ne plus le faire dans mon dos !, s'exclama Ronald. Putain !

Ah, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait sur une scène pareille ?, se demanda Severus. Il aurait tout pensé sauf qu'Hermione lui fasse cocu. Il en ressentit une certaine pitié.

—Ron… je…, tenta Hermione.

Draco lui donna un coup se rein si bien dirigé qu'elle émit un long et puissant gémissement.

Severus se demanda si Draco était devenu fou. La réponse lui sembla désagréablement évidente.

—Arrêtez, putain !

—Viens m'arrêter ! Descend, Weasley ! Mais si tu fais un pas dans cette eau, dis adieu à ta bite parce que je vais te chevaucher et me déhancher jusqu'à l'oubli.

—Hein ?, fit incrédulement Severus, avant de poser une main sur sa bouche en se maudissant intérieurement.

Les 3 têtes se tournèrent dans sa direction.

— Désillusion, murmura Hermione. J'avais raison ! Il y'a quelqu'un ! Sale pervers ! Tu as pris ton pied en nous regardant, hein?! Espèce de-

Draco saisit le menton de la brune et pencha sa tête pour réussir à embrasser la femme toujours dos à lui.

—Tu me fais confiance ?, demanda sérieusement Draco en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

—Tu sais… Tu sais que quelqu'un regarde.

—Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Hermione ?

Cette dernière se tut. Puis contre toute attente selon Severus, elle acquiesça.

—Et toi, Weasley ?

Quelle idée saugrenue !, pensa Severus. Un Weasley faisant confiance à un Malf-

—Oui, fit Ronald sans lâcher les prunelles grises de l'homme devant lui. Mais lâche la quand même.

Draco sourit en donnant de petits coups de rein.

—Viens m'arrêter…

Le titan roux grogna et se déshabilla aussi vite que l'éclair. Severus regarda Draco et Hermione observer le corps infiniment bien bâti de Ronald. La lueur joueuse revint dans les yeux de Draco tandis qu'il reprenait son activité avec la brune sans lâcher des yeux le roux.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?, se demanda Severus, abasourdi et choqué.

Ronald descendit dans l'eau tiède et se dirigea d'office vers les deux amants. Il se saisit du menton de Draco qui souriait toujours d'un air joueur.

—Saloperie de Serpentard, souffla Ron avant de rouler une pelle magistrale à Draco.

Severus en resta bouche-bée.

—Tu nous a manqué toi aussi, souffla Draco en délaissant momentanément la fille sous lui pour attraper les cheveux roux.

—Ça fait longtemps…

—La faute à qui ?, bouda doucement Hermione.

—C'est sale, se défendit faiblement Ronald sans pour autant empêcher ses mains baladeuses de passer sur les fesses du blond et de la brune.

—Oui, oui, roula des yeux Hermione en sortant de Draco.

Ce dernier grogna de déplaisir avant de se faire taire par une bouche délicieuse.

—Je m'occupe de Ron. Prépare-toi sinon il va te blesser comme la dernière fois.

—Il me blesse toujours de toute façon, bouda le blond en obéissant tout de même.

—Oui, mais tu auras moins mal demain, sourit Hermione en s'approchant du rouquin.

Ce dernier sourit en coin —et putain ce que c'était sexy !— et attira le corps femelle contre son torse musclé.

—Tu sais faire de l'apnée ?, demanda Ron en suçotant la bouche de Hermione.

—Tu vas m'apprendre…, affirma t elle tandis que ses yeux brillèrent d'une excitation nouvelle.

C'est avec un immense désespoir que Severus vit la tête aux boucles brunes glisser lentement puis disparaître sous l'eau.

* * *

Il avait retiré 30 points à Serpentard et Draco devait accomplir 20h de colle. Le motif officiel écrit sur le justificatif ? « Insubordination ». Le motif plus qu'officieux ? « Prise d'otage d'un professeur suivit d'actes de tortures physique et mentale par atteinte visuelle à sa pudeur ». Et la liste pouvait vite s'allonger. Severus comprit pourquoi le brillant devoir de Draco semblait sentir le vécu. Il se serait bien passé de le voir se faire entuber par Weasley tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait d'elle-même en les regardant faire. Une phrase de la copie lui revint en mémoire.

« Un. Peu. Beaucoup. Trois c'est beaucoup. Deux est peu. Soyons trois. »

Il ne s'était pas méfier sur le coup. Il aurait dû. Ses pas le menèrent à son bureau. Il avait fait jurer à Draco de ne pas révéler son identité. Il avait confiance en son neveu. Avait-il tord de le faire?

—C'était vous, hein ?, demanda une voix rauque derrière lui.

Il fit immédiatement volte-face pour tomber sur le visage blasé du beau Weasley.

Beau ?, s'insurgea Severus en tentant en vain de surmonter cette pensée horrible.

—Elle ne s'en doute pas, continua Ronald. Mais moi je sais.

—...

—Hum, vous êtes affreusement silencieux. Cela ne vous va pas, Professeur.

Il avait prit un ton taquin. Severus fronça les sourcils devant tant d'impertinence. Ce n'était parce qu'il l'avait vu nu et entrain de baiser son neveu et son « obsession humaine » qu'il devait prendre autant de confiance! Quel toupet!

—Monsieur Weasley, susurra t il en s'avançant avec l'air le plus sombre qu'il avait en stock, ne portez pas de fausses accusations sans preuves. Cela pourrait un jour vous porter préjudice…

Le visage sévère montra clairement que le jour était bel et bien aujourd'hui. Ronald leva les mains en signe de paix. L'ignorant semblait avoir compris d'après Severus. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à lui jeter un regard assassin, se tourner en faisant voler légèrement sa cape, et s'en aller dans le reste de sa dignité.

—C'est Draco qui me l'a dit…

—Quoi?, s'étrangla Severus sans cacher son sentiment de trahison.

—Si dramatique, souffla Ronald en souriant. Mais ne lui mettez pas la pression. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a jamais su me résister.

—Je me passerai bien de vos commentaires à ce sujet, Monsieur Weasley! Et je ne sais pas d'où vous vient l'assurance que vous pouvez vous adresser à moi aussi familièrement et me donner des ordres, mais je vous assure que vous vous trompez!

—Wow, je venais juste vous dire que ça ne me dérange pas, un plan à 4.

Severus se mit en mode silencieux.

—On se voit tous les 3 après le couvre-feu demain. Si vous êtes intéressé…

— ...

—Hermione sera d'accord si c'est vous au cas où vous vous posez la question.

— ...

—Elle avait évoqué le fait qu'elle vous trouvait pas mal durant une de nos conversations. Je ne savais pas que Draco avait retenu l'info… Et j'étais loin de me douter que l'attirance était mutuelle !

«Lorsque Draco vous voyait la dévorer du regard à chaque fois qu'elle passait, il s'était sentit toute chose. Il était particulièrement enthousiaste la dernière fois… Si votre présence l'excite autant, j'aimerais que vous soyez toujours présent.

—...

—Professeur ?

—...

— Professeur, vous êtes tout bleu !

Severus Snape perdit connaissance.

Fin.

* * *

Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite. Avez-vous apprécié? **Y a-t-il des incohérences ou des doutes sur certaines parties? Aurais-je pu mieux exploiter des choses?**


End file.
